


Happy Endings

by Shyznshoi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, Exotic Dancers, F/M, Just two bros hanging out at a strip club, M/M, Mentions of Danneel, Mentions of Jared/Sandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyznshoi/pseuds/Shyznshoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen felt a blush starting at the base of his neck. She was so fucking close to them, and he knew that even though he was allowed to look, he was supposed to look, that was the whole point, he still felt slightly embarrassed about the fact that anyone in the club could see him looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

The club was dark, smoky, and the music was loud. Jensen could feel the bass thrumming through him from the soles of his feet to the top of his head. He could barely hear Jared behind him at the bar, yelling their drinks order to the topless, very hot, very buxom bartender. _Oh man_ , he thought with some dismay, _he's ordering us shots, too_? Jensen reflected that yeah, he knew hiatus had been hard on Jared, and so far filming had been brutal for both of them, since Dean had come back from Hell and Sam was hiding something big. The brothers weren't getting along, and that was taking a toll on he and Jared, too. They'd never had to act as antagonists to each other before, and they didn't know how or when the conflict would be resolved, since Kripke wasn't telling them much, so they'd been cutting loose a little more in their down time than they ever had before. Still, when Jared had insisted on a strip club, Jensen had given in under protest. He and Danneel were a couple of years into a good thing, and despite the trust they'd built, he felt shitty about being there. And he definitely did not plan to get obliterated tonight. Bad, bad idea all the way around.

"Hey, man," he heard from just over his shoulder, as Jared jostled his arm and handed him a draft beer and a shot of clear liquor with a wedge of lime parked on the rim of its glass. "Good to go?" Jensen gave Jared a wry smile, lifting his drinks in both hands to show that hey, he had the beer and the tequila, and he wasn't gonna be a wet blanket. "Yeah, good to go. Let's get a table." Jared grinned and moved towards the tables and banquettes in search of a place to sit, and Jensen followed. The music...what was that song?...Jensen knew it from somewhere, but he couldn't place it, probably because it was so fucking loud he was feeling it more than he was hearing it...but maybe Metallica? He tried not to walk in sync with the beat because he always felt so stupid when that happened, but it was hard not to.

Jared stopped at a table for two, looked at Jensen and raised his eyebrows. _Here okay?_  Jensen smiled and set his drinks down. As he lowered himself into the plush, comfortable chair, he saw that Jared had chosen well---they weren't right up next to the stage, where a lovely, petite girl with full, round breasts and a gorgeous, heart-shaped ass was dancing, whipping her long, shiny dark hair from side to side with the beat. Jensen was never comfortable in this kind of place, honestly. He liked looking at half-naked women, sure, and he'd had more than his share of strip club hijinks in his younger days, but now the whole thing just seemed so...sordid. This club was one of the most high-end "gentlemen's clubs" in Vancouver, _yeah, just say expensive, that's what you really mean,_ and they had an excellent reputation for being discreet. Still, he and Jared were in their fourth year on a show that had gotten a fair amount of attention, and Jensen felt like Jared was a beacon for fans, photographers, and just being noticed in general. The two of them together, in a strip club, was just asking for trouble. Jensen took three big swallows of his beer and thought about Jared's gloomy mood recently, and why he'd agreed to this in the first place.

Jensen loved Jared. Okay, not like _that_ , not like some of the fans wanted to believe he loved Jared, but love him he did, more than a brother really---like a best-best-best friend, someone he wanted to both mentor and protect. So when Jared had broken up with Sandy and had poured out all of his confusion and pain and fear--- _What will this mean for my career? Do you think the fans will forgive me? Oh God I may never find anyone I feel that way about again, you have Dani, you're so lucky, what's WRONG with me?_ \---Jensen had said and done everything in his power to help Jared move forward. Hell, he moved in with the guy so he wouldn't have to be alone, even though he knew damned well it would give new oxygen to the fire of "Jensen-and-Jared-are-in-love" rumors that had hung over them apparently since the show debuted. _Let 'em think whatever they wanted_ was how he felt. Jared's well-being was more important.

And it seemed like Jared had been moving forward, it really did. They'd been filming for about a month now, but they'd had nearly a solid week of nothing but rain, which always tended to impact Jared's mood, and he'd been irritable and snappish all week on set, and quiet and withdrawn at home. When Jensen had confronted him and asked what was up, what could he do to help, Jared had told him that he really needed a wingman, because he wanted to just go out, get drunk, and lose himself in some anonymous women. Jensen had been shocked, thinking Jared meant _hookers_ , but Jared had looked scandalized at the thought and said, _Hell no, just come with me to this strip club---it's really first class, Jen, they're exclusive, they hire only the hottest, cleanest chicks, and I really need some frolicking-with-the-ladies time._ He'd shamelessly used Sam Winchester's puppy-dog eyes on Jensen, which made him say yes, he'd go---but only to chaperone Jared. Just to make sure Jared didn't get into any embarrassing or potentially self-destructive situations.

So here they were. The song ended, and the dark-haired girl took her bows, money clutched tightly in one hand, and it hit Jensen that the song had been "Enter Sandman" by Metallica, which he should've known immediately because duh, Dean loved that song. He glanced at Jared in the relative quiet of the place, the MC's booming voice over the PA system introducing the next dancer the overriding sound now that the music was gone. Jared was staring at the girl who had just been onstage. She was now on the floor, working the crowd, going from table to table in hopes of finding a chump. Jensen flushed and immediately corrected his thought: Jared wasn't a chump---he was a _client_ , and his best friend, and he was first and foremost a man. A man with a broken heart who was feeling a little frisky and had no outlet for it other than a place like this and a girl like her. As he continued to watch Jared, he noted that Jared had gotten his money clip out of his pocket and was making eye contact with the girl and _God, was she coming over to their table?_ Yep, she was, and Jensen decided it was high time he knocked back the shot of tequila in preparation for whatever was about to happen.

The girl approached Jared, and as she got close, Jensen saw that even up close, she was really, really pretty. She had fairly large breasts---at least a C cup, his mind calculated automatically---looked real, and she was totally Jared's physical type down to a T. Long, dark hair and big, dark eyes, full lips and white, even teeth. Jensen thought she might be Latina, but it was hard to tell in the colored lighting. He had always thought Jared's upbringing in San Antonio, a heavily Hispanic-populated city, had predisposed him to be attracted to girls who possessed exactly these physical attributes. Jared leaned his head close to hers as they exchanged pleasantries, and then he was leaning over to Jensen, yelling, "Hey dude, this is Mercedes, say hi," and then Mercedes was beside him, in between he and Jared, squatting down to say into his ear, "Hi Eric, welcome to the club!" Jensen smiled at her and nodded, and looked at Jared, who was grinning at him, dimples on full display. Jensen couldn't help it---he laughed, because _really, Jared, ERIC?_ Well okay, if Jared was gonna pick Jensen's alias for the night, and choose his soap opera character's name for Chrissakes, then Jensen was gonna have some fun with this, too. "Hi Mercedes, so my friend here likes the way you move, and it's his birthday, so I'm gonna buy him something special. What do you suggest?," he half-said, half-shouted into her ear. It so was NOT Jared's birthday, but what the hell, maybe she'd have something special just for that occasion. Preferably something really embarrassing for Jared.

Mercedes's eyes widened, and she smiled and looked from Jensen to Jared, appraisingly, thinking. Just then a wall of sound boomed from the PA, and Jensen immediately recognized the opening electronica of NIN's "Closer." He nearly rolled his eyes at the cliche of playing that song in this place, _are you kidding?_ , but stopped himself because Mercedes's mouth was suddenly right next to his ear, and she said, in a low voice, "I think a table dance to start. You guys are both so hot! Let's celebrate both of you now, and later I'll give Dean a special dance for his birthday, OK?" _Oh Jared you are so fucking kidding me, using your old character name from that girly show, which just happens to be MY name now,_ Jensen thought, amused, as he looked at Jared's grinning, anticipatory face and said, "Sure! Let's do it!" to Mercedes. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "FIFTY!," she yelled in reply, and he got out his wallet and laid a crisp 50-pound note on the table. She picked it up and it disappeared into her tight, nearly transparent G-string. "Another round!" he heard Jared boom at their waitress, who was another gorgeous, topless blonde girl with a pixie cut and tight, small breasts on a long, lithe body. She nodded in acknowledgement and spun off to the bar, while Mercedes gracefully lifted herself up onto their table. She sat there coyly, legs together and bent at the knee, leaning back on her outstretched arms for a few seconds, then closed her eyes and began swaying to the insistent beat of the music.

Jensen felt a blush starting at the base of his neck. She was so fucking close to them---and the music fit so well---and he knew that even though he was allowed to look, he was _supposed_ to look, that was the whole point, he still felt slightly embarrassed about the fact that anyone in the club could see him looking. He looked at Jared instead, but that wasn't any better. Jared was staring at the girl in the vicinity of her tits, eyes slightly hooded, mouth open, and Jesus, was he breathing hard? How long had it been since he'd gotten laid, anyway? As he watched Jared watching Mercedes, Jensen had the unbidden and unwelcome thought that Jared looked hella sexy like that, _wonder if he's getting hard, wonder what he's planning to do with that thing._ Oh, fuck no, that was NOT what Jensen wanted to think about, especially since his dick was filling out in his jeans, creating uncomfortable pressure that he couldn't relieve without being obvious about it. He glanced through his eyelashes to either side of their table, and, seeing no one paying them any attention, surreptitiously reached down and adjusted himself so the pressure was actually welcome, and glanced back at Jared to see if he'd been caught. Nope, Jared was raptly giving Mercedes's crotch his undivided attention, since she was now standing in the center of their table, bending over slowly, her back to them, the thin string between her legs revealing itself bit by bit as she relaxed her upper body and touched the tabletop in front of her. Then she shook her ass from side to side, which caused the string to slip slightly, revealing a glimpse of shaved lips, and Jensen was suddenly too aroused to be embarrassed about looking.

It was a long song, probably a remix, and Mercedes had a seemingly unending repertoire of revealing poses to strike and moves to make that brought her crotch, tits, and ass literally inches from their faces. Jared must have set up a tab, because the tequila kept coming with the beer, and Jensen kept drinking it down, relishing the burn in his throat and the corresponding feeling of boldness it supplied. He felt loose and relaxed despite his erection, which he didn't really care about having anymore. He was sure Jared was in the same situation---how could he NOT be, with what Mercedes was showing them, up close and personal? Being a little drunk allowed Jensen to acknowledge to himself, even if it was a tiny, buried part of his brain doing the acknowledging, that he was incredibly turned on by both Mercedes's teasing displays and by the sight of Jared's obvious arousal and response to her. Jensen's eyes kept returning to Jared's face, hoping to catch his eye and share a smile over the dirty thrill of it all, but so far, either Jared had simply tuned Jensen out altogether, or he was looking at the wrong times, because Jared's gaze was glued to that girl. Jensen dropped his hand lazily to his thigh, sinking further down in the comfortable chair, letting his legs fall even further open under the table, and he pressed down on his hard dick with the heel of his palm. _God, that felt nice_. He thought of Danneel then, what she would say when he told her about this, _which he would, he told her everything, right? you WILL tell her, won't you?_ , as he gazed up at Mercedes' perfect ass, quivering and luscious, right over his head. He cleared his throat, glancing at Jared again, and this time, Jared was looking straight back at him. Their eyes met, and a bolt of heat hit Jensen low in his belly from the sheer _want_ in that gaze, Christ, but Jared must be ready to explode. Just thinking that made Jensen's dick twitch, hard, and he was relieved to hear the song ending and see Mercedes winding her dance up with a neat series of twirls that gracefully ended with her sitting on the table in the position from which she'd begun.

Applause from the audience for the dancer onstage, whoever she was (Jensen hadn't even looked in that direction), and Jared was clapping enthusiastically and beaming at Mercedes, dimples on full display. Jensen clapped, too, almost from reflex, because he was still having trouble bringing his brain back online from the _naked-girl-so-close-I-can-smell-her-and-I-bet-Jared's-cock-is-rock-hard_ path it had wandered down. Jared stood up then, suddenly, and extended his hand to Mercedes to help her down off the table, and whoa, in the flash of colors and light that swept over them, Jensen could clearly see his friend was indeed rock hard, erection caught sideways in his jeans and outlined for anyone to see. Jensen had seen Jared naked, he'd seen Jared take a piss, he'd seen Jared in every state one could see him in, but he'd never seen him, like, _sex-drenched_ or anything. And sure, yeah, they tossed around the word "horny" like it was no big deal, but he'd never actually seen physical proof that Jared was indeed, actually, for real, horny. _Fuck_ , Jensen thought, _this is bad_. Jared was having an intense conversation with Mercedes now, but he couldn't overhear any of it because of the noise around them. Whatever he was saying was prompting Mercedes to look over at Jensen and smile, nodding now and then in apparent agreement.  Jensen blinked and returned her smile, hoping nothing illegal and/or potentially scandalous was being proposed, but goddamn, he was so hard, he felt like he hadn't come in a month, and the thought, the secret, dirty, forbidden thought that Jared was feeling the exact same way made Jensen feel suddenly reckless, as if nothing could go wrong as long as Jared was in charge, and that whatever Jared was planning, Jensen would be grateful beyond measure if it included him---he wanted more, just more of this, please---more nakedness, more smooth ass in his face, more glimpses of Jared's hard cock in his jeans---just more.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They'd moved into a private space now. Jared was drunk, or at least Jensen thought he was. He himself was maybe kind of drunk, so probably he wasn't the best one to evaluate, but they were both sticking to strictly beer now. Jensen wasn't so drunk that he didn't have a tight knot of anticipation mixed with a little anxiety in his belly. He and Jared were sitting side-by-side in two of the same plush, comfortable chairs that had been out on the floor, waiting on their two special lap-dancers to enter the room and give "Dean" and "Eric" their very expensive, satisfaction-guaranteed, private shows. Jared had selected Mercedes, of course, to do him the honor. Jensen had had to look around, feeling on the spot and very exposed in the process, to choose a girl for himself. One last shot of tequila, and he'd pointed out a girl who reminded him of Danneel a little bit, what the hell, he might as well enjoy it for what it was, right? Mercedes had quickly brought the stunning redhead over to meet him, and it was all arranged so fast, Jensen didn't even have time to offer to pay. Maybe that was a little the tequila's fault, and a little Jared's, since Jared was evidently so gung-ho on the idea of retiring to the private room, he'd practically been bouncing up and down on his toes talking to the girls.

His redhead went by the name Lexi. She was taller than Danneel, with more padding to her thighs and ass, but Jensen kind of liked it. Her eyes were the same brown as Dani's, though, and she had a shy smile that Jensen liked a lot. And now that he and Jared were safe in this private space, unrecognized, sharing this adventure that would doubtless be something they'd reminisce about again and again, Jensen allowed himself to relax and think about what he'd thought about in the main room. Jared was talking to him, head bent close to Jensen's, saying something about how much he'd needed this, how hot he thought Mercedes was, and wasn't this awesome that nobody had recognized them? Jensen smiled and nodded and looked back at Jared's flushed face, then quickly glanced down into his lap. He was disappointed that he couldn't see his friend's hardon anymore. He supposed it had subsided, like his own, what with the time and the move into the room and the logistics and setup and all, but a gnawing voice inside his head insisted that whatever thrill was yet to come, it wouldn't be nearly as exciting without Jensen being able to vicariously experience Jared's excitement, too. Jared's legs were sprawled wide open, and Jensen allowed his legs to assume the same relaxed position. _C'mon, Ackles, you're a grown man who's fucked every piece of ass you've wanted to fuck since you were fifteen, for Chrissakes_ , he reminded himself, and with that thought, he straightened up a little in his chair, tugged the crotch of his jeans down a little just to make more room, and arched what he hoped was a jaded eyebrow at the door, knowing Jared was watching him. He was a man, and this was what men did, and fuck it if he got off on sexual stimuli of all kinds, just fuck it. He was older than Jared, and more mature than Jared, so he was NOT gonna feel any shame or any of that shit over this when it was obvious Jared didn't. "Let's get this show going!," he called, voice grittier than he'd expected, but Jared seemed delighted by his enthusiasm and laughed in agreement.

Ten minutes later, and nothing seemed funny or lighthearted or no-big-deal about this at all. Jensen was sweating, his jaw was clenched so tight he thought he might break a tooth, and Lexi was rubbing her completely bare ass up and down, up and down, directly on top of his fully erect, throbbing, very uncomfortable cock, thanks very much. He hadn't known that the girls would strip down totally naked for this, how would he? He wondered dimly if it was because they'd paid for it or because it was just the law or what, but then he couldn't think about anything but the delicious pressure on his dick as Lexi's full, _God so much fuller than Danneel's, Jesus what it would be like to grab hold of that_ , firm, shapely ass ground back and forth on his cock, and the ends of her long red hair flicked out and hit him in the face as she shook her head. The music wasn't as loud as it had been out in the main room, but it was loud enough, and Jensen knew it was "Just Got Paid"by ZZ Top that was blaring, concealing the sounds of his increasingly heavy breathing. He leaned his head back and slitted his eyes so he could glance over at Jared, as he'd been doing, hopefully surreptitiously, since shortly after the girls began their special show. Jared appeared to be feeling as bad off as Jensen felt. His head wasn't so much tipped back as it was kind of sunken into his shoulders, making him look brooding and a little dangerous. His eyes were completely hooded, lids nearly shut, and his knuckles were white where he gripped the sides of the chair tightly. He was sweating, too, rivers of it, and man, Mercedes was doing just about a full cowgirl on Jared's lap. She was facing him, and shaking her tits in his face, and if Jensen arched his neck just a little, he could look down into Jared's lap and see the swivel of her hips and her shaved pubes as she ground her crotch around and around on top of Jared's. Jensen could see the head of his dick, which was pointing straight up, looking like it was threatening to escape the confines of Jared's jeans entirely.

Just then, Jared turned his head and looked directly at Jensen, catching him peeking at the show taking place in his lap. Jensen, emboldened by the heat of Lexi's ass and the incredible things it was doing to his dick, looked right back at Jared, unashamed. Jared's eyes flickered closed, then back open, and he let his mouth fall open and his tongue stick out a little, and Jensen knew he was moaning---he could see it and, more than that, _feel_ it, as though Jared were moaning directly into his ear. Jensen couldn't help it---he craned his neck even further, affording him an even better view of Jared's lap, and oh!, there it was, the actual tip of Jared's ( _purple, wet_ ) dick was peeking out of the top of his jeans! Jensen groaned and his eyes darted back up to Jared's face, which was tensing and creasing in a way that could only mean one thing: Jared was going to come. And Jensen forgot all about the girls, forgot about the music, forgot about everything except the steady, constant friction against his cock, and the unbelievable bloom of lust that tightened his balls at the thought that Jared was going to come and _Jensen was going to get to see it happen._ He licked his lips and unconsciously thrust his hips up hard against Lexi's ass, knowing that if Jared came, he would sure as shit come, too, and he'd worry about what that meant later, because he thought he would DIE if it didn't happen. Jensen could only stare fixedly at Jared's face, cataloguing every detail of expression as it flitted over him, and as he stared, Jared opened his eyes and looked into Jensen's own, and bared his teeth in a grimace that was almost pain. _It's okay, you can let go, I'm gonna come too_ , Jensen thought wildly as he watched Jared's face, and Jared's eyes abruptly slammed shut, his body locking up tight and his hips thrusting up, nearly dislodging the gyrating girl on top. Jensen immediately looked down into Jared's lap, just in time to see the tip of Jared's cock pulse out a sludgy mess of come that just slid around his stomach, wetting the hair there and sliding down to wet his belt loops, and he had time to think _oh God oh God I'm gonna come too_ , then Jensen's balls contracted almost painfully, and his orgasm ripped through him, warm and wet in his underwear as his cock spurted out pulse after pulse of come. Jensen was gasping for breath, a part of him trying to hold his hips still and failing, but as his balls emptied themselves and his cock finished spasming, the urgency faded. Jensen realized that Lexi had stopped moving and was just resting her weight on his lap now. It felt nice, not too much sensation on his sensitized cock. He glanced over, suddenly sober and feeling uncertain about what to do next, but Jared had relaxed back into his chair, rubbing Mercedes's arms and saying something into her ear as she perched on his lap, head bent. She giggled and raised her head, and Jensen could see Jared wearing a lazy, satisfied smile, and he knew everything would be okay. He turned his attention to the girl still sitting motionless on his own lap, now talking to Mercedes, and he sat up so his mouth was closer to her ear and said, "Thanks, darlin', that was amazing." She turned around and rewarded him with a brilliant smile and a little wiggle that, _oof_ , was a little too much for his dick at the moment, then she rose to her feet in a graceful motion and caressed the side of his face with one hand.

The girls, holding hands, scampered through the door, turning to blow kisses at them both. Their exit left Jensen and Jared alone, sitting side-by-side in those chairs, messy and uncomfortable and God, what just happened? Jared brought his arms up over his head and stretched slowly, luxuriously, like nothing out of the ordinary had happened at all, while Jensen tried not to panic. "So, dude, was that wild or what?," Jared grinned at him, and Jensen tried to grin back with the same intensity. "Uh...yeah...that was...wild. Yeah. Fuck, yeah," Jensen replied with a studied nonchalance that he didn't really feel. Jared reached over and swatted him in the bicep. "What's the matter, Ackles---don't tell me you've never had a happy ending from a lap dance before?," but the thing was, Jensen hadn't. He'd never had the nerve (or been drunk enough, or trusting enough, or something enough) to even think about going to a strip club to actually _get off_. He'd save that information to tell Jared later, after they were home and cleaned up and all this was a done deal. He knew Jared wouldn't make fun of him or belittle him...hell, he might tease him a little, but as far as Jensen was concerned, that was infinitely preferable to Jared figuring out that it was seeing Jared come that had gotten Jensen off so hard---not the girl on his lap. "Fuck you, Padalecki, I've had more happy endings than a Disney prince."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS NEVER HAPPENED. THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY ARE NOT THE SAME AS THE PEOPLE WHO EXIST IN REAL LIFE. THIS IS ONLY THE PRODUCT OF MY BRAIN.
> 
> For Andrea, with love and gratitude.


End file.
